


The Wizard, the Knight and the Pragmatist

by Fanlass



Series: The Wizard and The Knight [1]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlass/pseuds/Fanlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos the 5,000 year old Immortal moves to the world of Harry Dresden.  Wizards Denarians and Ghouls are just the beginning.  Methos the pragmatist gets a loaner sword Excalibur.  It comes with a fancy outfit & an archangel whispering in his ear!  Even with Harry Dresden to help can even Methos survive this adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Finds a New Mystery or Jedi Knight vs. Sith Lords

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in 1st person narrative (POV). Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of Small Favors (2008). In this Alternative Universe wizards and immortals have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin. Readers will find a wizard's nexus with an immortal slightly different than that of a wizard's nexus with mortal men, (i.e. a soulgaze, wizard's sight etc.).
> 
> Disclaimer – The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions. It is written for enjoyment only no money is made by posting this. 
> 
> Please leave a commet if you enjoy my story.

**Methos and Harry Dresden in**

**The Wizard, the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Highlander / Dresden Files crossover**

 

**Chapter One - Harry Finds a New Mystery or Jedi Knight vs. Sith Lords**

**  
**

Charity, Molly and I were in the Hospital waiting room. I joined them after I had finished having a conversation with Mab in the Hospital chapel. Hells Bells, I hate talking to her.  The Doctor came in at ten seventeen and introduced himself as Dr. ME Stacy, the lead Trauma surgeon for Michael. He was a tall slender man with a British accent.  While we were waiting, the nurses had assured us that Dr. Stacy was absolutely the best trauma surgeon they had on staff. It was a fluke, just some random act of good fortune that Dr. Stacy was working tonight because he wasn't scheduled to be on call.  The on call OR surgeon, Dr. Warren Harris, had an auto accident earlier today where he had been injured.  Dr. Harris had asked for a small favor when he got his friend Dr. ME Stacy to take his shift tonight.

"He's in recovery," Dr. Stacy said. "The Procedures went…"  Dr. Stacy sighed. He looked at least as tired as either of the Carpenter women. "As well as could be expected. Better, really.  I hesitate to make any claims at this point, but he seems to be stable, and assuming there are no complications in the next hour or two, I think he'll pull through."

Charity bit her lip hard. Molly threw her arms around her mother.

"Thank you Dr. Stacy" Charity whispered.

The doctor gave us a weary half smile, and looked at us with his hazel eyes that seem to exude something deeper than words could say.  Dr. Stacy went on to inform us that Michael's injuries were very extensive and he might never fully recover from them, that there was also a possibility for brain damage.  The Doc said that Mr. Carpenter might need assistance, possibly for the rest of his life.  But then Dr. Stacy reassured us he would stay on Mr. Carpenter's case and would continue to follow Mr. Carpenter as long as he was needed. Molly and I had to leave because Michael was in an iron lung and being wizards, we need to stay away from modern medical technology.  Charity stayed and promised to call Molly as soon as Michael woke up.

I called Thomas and he gave Molly and me a ride over to Murphy's place. I had to hash things out with the wardens, Captain Luccio and check on Ivy.  I ended up on making a date with the Captain for dinner at Japanese steakhouse.  Murphy didn't think going out with Luccio was a good idea but Stars and Stones; I have to live my own life even if people don't agree with it.  Murphy felt there were more bad things on the horizon and made me promise she would be part of the fight.  I asked Murphy to take Molly home and drop me at St Mary's where I had left my car, she said yes.

At St Mary's church to see Father Forthill, but instead I found Sanya.  We traded manly hugs, you know the ones with all the back thumping, but then he ruined them with those crazy Russian kisses on both cheeks.  After a drink of bourbon, I thought Sanya should be drinking vodka, but Sanya countered me with why wasn't I wearing a pointy hat and riding a broomstick.  I said "Touché"

After a discussion about Thorned Namshiel and Johnny Marcone, Sanya came out with Amoracchius, offering me the blade.  I told Sanya I had free will and he could go jump in the lake; I finally snatched the sword from his hands.

"As if I didn't have enough problems I had to go around carrying freaking Excalibur now too!"  After slamming the door of the blue beetle I looked at the copy of _The Two Towers_ that Uriel had given me. Inside the front cover were the hand written words - _The reward for work well done is more work._ "Ain't that the truth" I muttered to myself.

In the days to come, whenever I came to visit Michael, I would see Dr. Stacy who I just started calling Doc. Sometime we would have long conversations lasting long after visiting hour were over.  The Doc seemed have the all the qualities of someone I might want to get to know better.  He was originally from England, Wales he corrected me, and seemed like a decent guy.  He was smart, a gifted surgeon, and had a wicked sense of humor too.  One night when I was visiting Michael, the Doc and I got into a discussion about whether beer should be drunk warm or chilled.  Doc said he would drink beer either way, but the best micro brewed beers are best served warm.  I thought McAnally would like the guy.  Funny, Doc seemed to know a bit more about beer than I that a trauma surgeon would.  I didn’t peg him for the type of guy to be hanging out in bars. 

Well, as I said, the Doc had spent a lot of extra attention on Michael's case and had gone that hundred and fifty percent to make sure Michael would make as much of a recovery as possible.  One evening, he was getting off shift at the same time I was leaving after I visited Michael, so I invited the Doc for a drink at McAnally's.  The Doc gave me one of his half smiles I was beginning to know so well and offered to drive.  Since the Blue Beetle was in the shop again, I said sure and took him up on the offer.  His car was a lot like Thomas's, but instead of a Hummer, the Doc had a big BMW SUV, new and shiny with all the bells and whistles. I was hoping I didn't fry its computer systems, but figured a ride to McAnally's would not cause too many jolts to the new SUV's.

Once at McAnally's, the Doc gave the place a once over, he counted the thirteen columns and thirteen tables and noticed the repetition.  The Doc was a guy who seemed to observe every detail.  I introduced him to McAnally, the owner and brew master.

"Mac, I would like you to meet Doc Stacy, he is the guy who patched up Michael and saved his life"  I said as the Doc sat at a table.

"Oh, I am just a simple doctor, nothing special. Interesting place you have here.  Mr. Dresden says you make your own micro brewed beer and server in warm.  I am from the other side of the pond and I have been looking for some decent brew since I move to this God forsaken city seven years ago." the Doc said as he extended his hand to Mac.

Mac did the strangest thing, he shook the Doc's hand smiled and said "Thanks Doc for what you did for Michael."  I didn't know he could string eight words together so elegancy!

I took a double take; Mac didn't make one grunt in the whole sentence.  Then while still in a bit of shock I managed spit out "Mac two of your best brews and two steaks and the Doc is buying"

The Doc gave me a glaring looking and then laughed.  "So Mr. Dresden, Mrs. Carpenter tells me you are a detective who advertises as a wizard in the Chicago Yellow Pages?"

"Yep, that's right I am a wizard"  I smiled back at him, I could tell he didn't believe me, so I changed the subject, "so tell me, what does the ME in ME Stacy stand for?"

"You're a wizard, OK that's different.  You're asking me what was my first name is, I usually don't tell anyone but very close friends, but you seem like a nice chap, so for you I will make an exception.  It's a family name Merlin Edwin.  It's kind of a joke around the hospital.  Speaking of wizards, they say I am a wizard in the operating room," the Doc laughed.

Nope, he didn't believe for one moment I was a real wizard.  Maybe the Doc seemed like the kind of guy who only believed in what he could whip up in his test tubes.

"And its Harry, not Mr. Dresden, Doc Merlin" I laughed, wow what a name Merlin Edwin Stacy.  I couldn't have made up a better name myself.

The Doc rolled his eyes "I knew I shouldn't have told you that, just call me Doc, or Edwin if you really need to get personal, Harry"

After Mac brought us our brews and steaks, I took a good look at my new friend. He was just over six feet tall, thin but hiding a muscular build under his expensive bulky sweater.  The Doc sported a short goatee and mustache, and dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed, but fell just above his collar.  Outside the hospital, he wore a long trench coat even in the warmer weather.  Actually, there was nothing exceptional about him except his rather large nose.  Really, he was just another face in the crowd.  Except for his intense hazel eyes, I quickly scanned when he wasn't looking at me.  His eyes seemed to hint that that there was more to this man than his age suggested.  His eyes almost had a glitter of gold in them.  The Doc was impeccably dressed and anyone could see that even thought he never said it, Dr. Stacy preferred the finer things in life.  I had seen him in hand tailored suits, I knew this because he had his name embroidered on the inside of the suit coat.  I overheard the staff tease him, that he being a bachelor, was living in a huge penthouse condominium at one of Chicago's best high-rise addresses.  The only thing was, he never appeared ostentatious, only generous to a fault.  He was known to do a great deal of pro bono work and spent at least one day a week working at Medical Center Free Clinic.  The more I got to know about the good Dr. Stacy, I realized the more contradiction I found in him.  He was a puzzle, but I am a detective and I so like solving puzzles.

"Harry I have to say this beer and steak are the best I had since I left the UK." The Doc paused, closed his eye and smiled "No Paris, there is a small bar in Paris a friend of mine used to own called "Le Blues Bar" where the beer is as good and the company too." he said as he smiled offering a boon of friendship with his words.  After we had eaten, the Doc said "Want a lift home Harry, I don't mind driving you and but I do have to get going I have to be in the hospital at seven a.m."

While driving home, there was a problem, the Magellan stated shorting out first, followed by lights not working right, the Bluetooth interface causing the sound system to make eerie noises that sounded like a ghost.  Then The Doc got nervous, and suggested I take a cab and offered me the fare. The Doc had no Idea that modern technology shorted out near wizards and a SUV like the Doc's was sure to be a goner with me driving around in it for very long.  First I thought he was upset about the SUV starting to go berserk, but soon I found that wasn't the problem.  We were by Wrigley Field and the Doc just stopped the SUV looked at me and said; "Harry if you don't want to take a cab home just take my BMW, but please I am getting out here."  There was a strange quality in his voice, there was no reasoning with him, and he gave no information, he just gave me an order.

"Doc this is crazy! Maybe you should call triple A, I think your BMW is dying.  It's late and no one is here, it's not the best part of town, I am not just leaving you here"  I questioned my new friend.

"Harry, listen to me, for your own safety just go, you can leave the car anywhere. Tomorrow I can find it and fix the problem, take it home if you want. I am sorry Harry, but please do not ask me to explain."  I could see in Doc Stacy wasn't in a mood for negotiation.

I found out that continuing to talk to him was fruitless so I dropped the Doc off and he disappeared in to the night.  The moon was full and in the dim light I saw him enter the baseball stadium.  I didn't go home, only drove around to the other side of the stadium and parked the SUV. After picking the locks on a few doors, I entered Wrigley Field to find out why the Doc had entered the baseball stadium.  I saw that the Doc was on the field and went out to the pitcher's mound where there he met another man.

As I said the moon was full thus I could see the two men drop their coats, and pull out their swords.

SWORDS!

Wasn't this the guy I just had a beer with at McAnally's, where the hell was he hiding that sword the whole time!

Now the Doc and another man were right in the middle of Wrigley Field intending to have a sword fight! Hells Bells, what was going on?  The acoustics in the stadium were excellent and I just caught the other man loudly announced himself as Marshal Keaner.  The Doc preferred not to identify himself, but Keaner called him Benjamin Adams.  OK, why was Doc Stacy letting some stranger with a sword call him Benjamin Adams?  Then again, why was the Doc standing in the middle of Wrigley Field with a sword?  Then it got really strange - the two men went at each other as if they both wanted blood, swinging their swords with controlled thrusts.  It was as if I was watching a Jedi Knight vs. Sith Lords light sabers battle.  But there were two important differences, these men were not using light saber but steel swords, and it wasn't a movie.

**End chapter one**

**Chapter 2**

**Swords, Beheadings and Beer, a Soulgaze.**


	2. Swords, Beheadings a Soulgaze and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Harry miss the memo that said Wrigley Field was the designated dueling ground for Chicago? After a bizarre beheading and strange lighting storm, Harry takes the Dr. Stacy home. Our wizard has a soul gaze with the good Doc and discovers his new friend is really 5,000 years old!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of Small Favors (2008). In this Alternative Universe wizards and immortals have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin. Readers will find a wizard's nexus with an immortal slightly different than that of a wizard's nexus with mortal men, (i.e. a soulgaze, wizard's sight etc.).
> 
> Disclaimer – The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

**The Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist**

**Chapter 2**

**Swords, Beheadings a Soulgaze and Beer**

 

**_ Harry's Narrative: _ **

Did I miss the memo that said Wrigley Field was the designated dueling ground for Chicago?  The Doc certainly seemed to know what he was doing.  His movements with his sword were calm cool and collected.  I could tell the Doc was keeping track of all the moves his opponent was making, so he could counter them.  I could tell the Doc knew how to duel with a sword.

Murphy had taken me to see a couple of sword fighting demonstrations that she was participating in. I had learned that that when you parry, the blade should be closer to the body for self-defense.  The Doc was always good at his parrying, while still making long jabs at Keaner.  Both men were swinging their steel blades, wildly slicing at each.  All I could hear were the men verbally jesting with each other and the loud clanging the blades together. 

There was one strange difference from this sword fight and the ones I had see Murphy in.  When swords touched, sparks flashed between the Blades lighting up the ball field like a stop light set to flashing.

The Doc was constantly looking for opportunities to counter his opponent's attacks.  I could tell the Doc was feeling the flow of the fight.  All I could do was just stare at the beauty of seeing the two men parrying steel against steel, thrusting and lunging at each other with the flashes lights flying when swords touched.

Keaner seemed to fight with a lot more anger, which caused him make mistakes.  The Doc was able to cut him a few times which caused Keaner to become even more enraged.  The Doc always charged and attacked with a great deal of confidence, but never seeming to get excited or carried away during the course of the fight.  He retained his control, as his sword jabbed, thrust and lunged and slashed at this Keaner guy.  The Doc maintained a great deal of accuracy and agility over his opponent and I could see he was determined he would be the victor of a battle.

In truth the sword fight didn't last that long; the Doc was definitely better with a blade.  Before I knew it, he had Keaner on the defensive.  The Doc seemed to toy with this Keaner Guy a little bit longer than he should have.  Then Doc changed how he held his sword to a way I wasn't familiar with.  He held it with one hand on the hilt so that the sword pointed straight down. Then he deflected several blows from Keaner's weapon.  Suddenly the Doc turned his wrist to the right and the sword moved with his hand to a straight across parallel with the ground and easily sliced in to Keaner's gut.  Then the Doc took several more swipes with his sword; it was as if he was almost cutting a Z for Zorro into Keaner's flesh.

Keaner fell to his knees and dropped his sword with a look of great fear and pain on his face.  After that the Doc kicked Keaner's weapon away his opponent was now totally defenseless.  Next, the Doc pulled the unarmed man up by his hair and looking right in to his eyes and whispered something into Keaner's ear.  Suddenly, without warning, Doc put both hands on his sword hilt and Keaner fell on his hands and knees, then with one swipe of his blade the Doc cut Keaner's head off.

Jesus Christ!  I was mesmerized like watching a demolition derby.  I couldn't take my eyes off the gory scene before me. I couldn't believe the kind doctor I had gotten to know was now a cold-blooded killer.  Then I saw Doc Stacy walk a few steps away from his victim and plant his sword into the ground.  I thought I had seen the worst of it but no!  Now the craziest things stated to happen.

First Keaner's headless body levitated right off the ground while a mist started to cover the ball field just like someone had turned on a fog machine.  Consequently, all the lights in the stadium shot on bright as the sun.

OPPS!  The Doc saw me standing in the stands.  A look of what I could only say was a cross of betrayal and frustration crossed his face just before lightning started pouring out of Keaner's body and into the Doc's body!  Doc looked as if he almost was having an orgasm, or he was in great pain, I couldn’t decide.  Then he tossed his arms out straight and arched his back.  The lightning continued to pour in to the Doc's body.  He moaned loudly as he continued to being jolted by the force of the lightning and twisted in an effort to remain standing.  

I was half frozen with one brow cocked, my jaw hanging open and a confused look in my eyes.  Half the light in Wrigley Field exploded, plus a fire spontaneously broke out and ran right along the base lines.  For a moment, the whole baseball diamond was in flames with several side explosions going off in the dugouts, spewing baseball equipment everywhere.  The big electronic scoreboard sign started to explode and fell unto the baseball field.  The carnage at Wrigley Field was unbelievable!  Moments after the lighting stopped, everything went back; the Doc clasped into the mist.

I have seen a lot a strange thing in the magical world but I have never seen anything even close to that.  I hesitated, using my hand to push my jaw shut.  Should I run or go see if the Doc was still alive?  I decided that this was the guy who saved Michael life, so ran as fast as I could down to the ball field.  Yep he was alive looking very weak and very pissed off.

"Harry you were not suppose to have see that" Dr. Stacy said weakly as he used his sword to help himself stand up.

"First, why did you just decapitate that guy? And second what the hell was that lightning show all about?" I shouted at the Doc

"It was him or me, and I prefer to live.  Sorry Harry it's complicated.  My SUV is still here I suppose?"

"Ya" I was all I dig out of my stupefied brain to answer.

"Ok I will drop you home, we have to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, coming Harry, or are waiting here for the police to arrive?"  He pulled the sword out of the ground and tried to walk, but the Doc was still weak, so I helped him to the SUV.  "I will be fine, it just takes me a few minutes after a quickening. Harry you drive since I do not know where you live."

"What are you?  I mean, I know you not completely human,” I asked.

"Oh Harry, I am Human enough, it was just a mistake you seeing what you saw. You should have done what I told you to do, leave.  Our battles are fought in private.  And Harry don't give me that look; if I didn't take his head he would have just kept coming after me, I had no choice.  I hate taking heads it's something I gave up doing long ago.  I like my current life, and I can't let some monster destroy what I have spent the past seven years building." The doc rambled on, hoping he could make a point to convince me he wasn't a cold-blooded killer.

"It's Ok Doc, I can't say my hands are clean of blood either.  Let's go to my place I just want to talk to you some more, OK? Truce?" I asked

"In the absence of any alternative Harry, I guess I owe you some kind of explanation" The Doc said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  I couldn't tell if he was just resting or sleeping, but I was sure I wasn't going to get another thing out of the Doc until we got to my place.  Then I could use my wizard's sight on him, have a soul gaze with him, or ask Bob what the hell was going on with this guy.  Stars and Stones! There was certainly more to Dr. ME Stacy than I had first thought and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

The BMW was starting to spit and sputter by the time we made it back to the boarding house I call home.  I think the transmission was starting to fail, and the ABS didn't work well either.  Every warring light that the dashboard had was on and I was glad to bring the SUV to a stop in front of my place.  The Doc had remained sleeping, so I nudged and told him we were here.  He cursed a few words in a language I didn't recognize, but I was sure it was a curse.  After complaining about the condition of his car he came with me in to my modest home.

"You do like it basic Harry; no flat screen, heat, no central air, no computer, and it's been years since I have seen an old fashion ice box like that in years." Doc said looked around at my humble abode. "I guess you're waiting for an explanation about what happened at the ball field."  He paused I guess hoping I would say no problem Doc beheading someone with a sword is no big deal.  Then seeing I was still looking for clarification, Doc started to talk again.  "Marshal Keaner was not a good man; he was in fact the type of man who in fact enjoyed killing people.  We fought on different sides of a war.  The truth is I avoid war whenever I can, but sometimes that becomes impossible.  During that war, he murdered someone I cared very deeply about.  It was time to stop running and one of us was going to die tonight, and I wanted to live.

"Oh Doc, I think there is a lot more to this than what you're telling me.  I'm not crazy about doing what I am going to do, because I don't know what you are.  I think we need to look each other in right in the eyes" I said uncertain of what I would see. So I walked right up to the Doc and looked him right in the eyes, and Dr. Stacy made the mistake of returning my gaze and the soulgaze began.

The eyes are the windows to the soul, literately.  For wizards like me looking in to someone's eyes I see the core of whom and what they are, their naked heart, and they see the same in me.  There is nothing hidden and no possibility of deception; it isn't a precise research technique, but it is burned in to my head forever.  This soul gaze was a more like a trip to the twilight zone than any other sole gaze I ever had.

What I saw was unbelievable; it was a look at over 5,000 years of history that mostly included swords, beheadings, death and lots of beer.

The years rushed by so fast I knew I would have to take time to look at it all later; so many images filled my brain.  It was like watching a six-hour miniseries in 30 seconds.  Standing out fast among the rush of information was one name repeated over and over again - Methos.  

I saw people; many friends and lovers grew old and die right in front of my eyes.  I could see others who suffered very violent deaths.  How could one man stand so much death and pain?  

I saw a fallen angel, Lasciel, who had inhabited his soul and he was once a member of the order of the Blacken Denarians.  Doc and his friends led a blood bath of rape, murder, and terror that lasted over a thousand years and over two continents.  I saw him fighting off the fallen angel.  Also, the pain he felt when an immortal that he called his brother would not reject the Denarians.  

I then saw a wizard not unlike myself, but it was long ago with Knights, King Arthur, the round table and many bloody battles.

Finally the images that were flying by slowed down to show a frail young woman named Alexa, and I felt the pain of losing yet another lover.  So many battles, so many lost friends, so many regrets, so much pain.  

Basically, he was a good man who ran deep with emotions.  Over the eons, he had built up vast walls around his heart, of sarcasms, paranoia, distrust and indifference.  These all acted as an armor to keep the pain from breaking him.

However, worst of all, was the knowledge that the only way to stay alive was to kill.  Killing in itself did not seem to be a problem for him.  The Immortal game wasn't just killing someone; it was chopping off another person head.  Somewhere in his psyche, Methos filed it away in a place so deep he it became normal behavior for him.  His life depended on the death of others; that was a fact, not an option.  Methos did not want to die, so he would do whatever needed to be done, too survive.

Finally I felt what it was like to have the lightning of a quickening, all the power and knowledge of another immortal pouting in to my soul.  I saw the addiction one feels taking in these quickening’s.  What that power of the quickening felt like was unbelievable, better than sex, better than any high I have ever heard of.  I saw how this man continually fought that addiction refusing to give in to it.  I was right, he was a puzzle, a man fraught with contradiction, but trying to do the right thing, as long as it didn't get in the way of his survival.  The last thing I heard during the soul gaze were his own words ringing in my head "I always survive."

The soul gaze ended but neither of us could stand and we both fell to the floor.  I shook my head; never had I seen so much in one man's soul before, but the Doc wasn't just an ordinary man.   He was over a 5,000 year old eemoretaylis (immortal) named Methos.

"Now I remember having a soul gaze before and I swore I would never do it again.  Bloody Hell you're just like Merlin and Morgana, you could be their twins.  Bloody Hell, I should have remembered that you wizard's love to look in to people’s souls.  But it's been over sixteen hundred years since I last knew a wizard.  Did you like what you saw Harry, scared the hell out of the last wizard I had a soul gaze with." The Doc said teasing me smiling a funny, turning up one side of his mouth in a strange half smile.

"It’s true, you have lived over 5000 years, call yourself an immortal and your name is Methos?  "

"Seems like your getting the picture I sure you brain will start proceeding the information, it's a lot to take in Harry sometimes I can't believe it myself." The Doc smiled back at me.

"What did you see in me, a soul gaze I guess you know they go both ways," I asked

"You're a good man Harry, sometimes things occur you can't control, but you're human; shit happens.  You're a wizard and a lot like Merlin and Morgana were; you have the same feeling of wanting to help, but not the ability to control the outcome.  They killed just like they did; you feel anger, love and grief just as they did.  One importation thing you have going for you Harry is you always wanted to become a better man and protect those around you.  I saw another thing I was impressed with; you, like me, also have also been tempted by the fallen and did a much better job at dealing with them than I did.  But Harry, there is one thing you can you explain to me.  What were you doing riding an ectoplasm zombie of a Tyrannosaurus Rex with polka music playing in the background?" Methos asked looking confused.

"That's a long story I can tell you another time and I would rather not talk about with you right now" I said.

"I understand but there are a lot of things I'd rather not talk about either." Methos paused, took a breath and got up off the floor and offered me a hand up.  After running his hands through his hair, The Doc continued.  "Brilliant, this is all just bloody well brilliant."  Methos started pacing back and forth trying to wear a hole in my carpet.

"Well Harry, since you are the wizard who looked into my soul, without asking first, I guess I have no alternative but to fill in the blanks.  Currently, you know me as Dr. ME Stacy, but I am in truth an immortal named Methos who has lived over 5000 years.  I will be 5166 on my next birthday, and as far as I know, the oldest of my kind.  Harry, I am human and I can die, but only if someone chops my head off from my body.  Not that I like anyone to have that information, but because of our soul gaze it is impossible to it hide from you."  The Doc looked at me with a proud and noble look but still I could tell he was feeling more vulnerable and naked that he had in a long time.

**End chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Methos - Just a New Kind of Weird**

 

 

 


	3. Methos - Just A New Kind of Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos and Harry Dresden discuses the soul gaze and the reason Methos Killed the other Immortal. Dresden must decide if that Methos could be new friend and new ally? OR if the 5,000-year man is another old powerful nasty? Come join in on the fun and discover the truth, with Harry Dresden, Methos, Karrin and the whole gang in the Wizard the Knight and the Protagonist. Chapter 3 - Methos - Just A New Kind of Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written in 1st person narrative. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of Small Favors (2008). In this AU Alternative Universe. Readers will find a wizard's nexus with an immortal slightly different than that of a wizard's nexus with mortal men, (i.e. a soulgaze, wizard's sight are slightly different than in the books due to Methos being a Immoral.)
> 
> Disclaimer – The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

**Methos - Just A New Kind of Weird**

**_ Harry's narrative: _ **

_I still had big several questions about the man standing in my apartment.  The soul gaze I shared with the Doc and had only given me basic answers, it was only a small glance into his long life.  It did show me that Methos was an intelligent witty and deeply conflicted guy but had no real malice in his soul.  The Doc seemed like a decent enough person, mostly just a bad habit of holding onto secrets and not trusting people.  Methos did have ever a talent for causing some mischief in the lives he touched.  He also has a cynical sense of humor and often did not hesitate to make others aware of their mistakes._

_Methos seemed to not fit the typical old and wise profile; rather he seemed to have gathered his ‘wisdom’ by scholarship not age.  He also had immense need to live in opulence and a strong tendency to be paranoid leading him to being a of a bit of a control freak._

_Most prevalent of all his fear was that of death.  I thought this was strange for a man who had already lived over 5,000 years to be afraid to die; most long living wizards are just tired and ready to accept the end after hundreds of years.  Methos seemed to have a mantra - I will survive at all cost.  However, underneath his fear death there was an even stranger mantra, a very strong feeling of loyalty to his friends.  When Methos loved someone either a lover or a friend it was without reservations, completely, willing to even sacrifice his life for them.  Albeit people he truly love seemed to be few and far between._   _On top of all this Methos had a sense of obligation to make amends for regrets that were very, very old.  Yet at the same time he had a tendency to appear very selfish to others._

_Yes, Methos was a man full of contradiction, a puzzle.  I still was starting to think my new friend might become a powerful new ally.  But one larger question still kept nagged at me.  If Methos normally stayed away from of other Immortal and avoided fighting, why the hell did he kill Marshal Keaner?  I needed to know more about the beheading at Wrigley field._

"You said Marshal Keaner and had been in a War?  Which war was it?  There have been a lot of wars in the past 5,000 years.”

"It wasn’t that long ago Harry!  Try World War Two, I was in the French resistance, he was a Nazi SS officer.”  Methos laughed, and made me feel like I was just a kid.

“He was a Nazi?”

“Yes, I told you he wasn’t a good man.”

“Right, Doc, or should I call you Methos?”

“In public I’m still Doc Stacy, that identity gives me much needed camouflage, as the oldest Immortal I hide from many.  Dresden, as you know the truth is nice to have someone I don’t have to wear a masks around, so in private you call me Methos if you wish.” 

“Okay Methos, I did gather that usually you avoided other Immortals and normally run rather than fight.  So even if he was a Nazi, I could tell from the soul gaze you are not on a mission to rid the world of evil, and have little use revenge.  Even if the guy killed someone you cared about, it doesn’t fit your profile to cut his head off without a damned good reason.”

“Dresden, I can tell your not going to stop bothering me until you know the whole story”

Methos ran his had through his hair, then sat down.  He took a deep breath through his nose, and as if searching for something then tiling his head with a raise of his eyebrows and looking straight in eyes he began his tale.

“It was in 1930 when I fell in love to this girl I met while visiting an old friend in Paris.  Its a long story but about a year and half later we married.”

“How many times have you been married?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Dresden you remind me a friend back in Paris who also enjoy to ask nosey question.  Let see if I can remember, I think I have been married sixty seven time, no wait a minuet, Alexa she was my sixty-eighth wife.”

“You been married sixty eight times!”

“In 5,000 years, its not that many in proportion.  Do you want to hear the story or discuses my love life?  Because that would be limited to telling you about Alexa.”

“That’s still a lot of different women, marriage is hard, most people can only do it once or twice!  I can’t even keep a steady girlfriend.”

“Dresden will you just shut up and listen or I an calling a cab and leaving right now!” Methos said as I took a seat and closed my mouth.

“It was in the spring of 42, and my wife and I were part of the French resistance.  Keaner and another immortal murdered her.  Sophia was one of a kind; I have not met anyone like her since.  She was one of the most stubborn, brave and passionate women I have ever known.  I tried to talk her into leaving Paris before the Nazi occupation.  Sophia said no one could force her from her home not even Hitler.  She found out I was Immortal, and she didn’t care.  She knew I hated war but somehow she even got me to join the French Resistance.”  Methos chuckled as if lost in the old memory of his wife, and then got dead serious again.  “We rose through the ranks and we became two of the main players in the underground.  Like I said Sophia was passionate about her cause.  Nazis thought I was a half Brit, half German, that married a local Parisian girl and had joined in on the Motherland’s side.”  Methos seemed to relax a bit and gave me a devilish smile as he told me the story.

“So the Nazi thought you and your wife were double agents?” Methos nodded yes.

"Somehow the SS found out the truth, I am sure it was Keaner who told them.  Him and his friend had hated me for centuries.” Methos took a deep breath as if to push out the next words quickly as he could.  “You see Dresden, Sophia was Jewish, she made me promise her before dying to not give up the fight.  I vowed to her that I would save as many from the Concentration Camps as I could.  So first I got the rest of her family out of France, sending them to the states.  Then I tried to get as many people away from the ethnic cleansing of the Nazis as I could.  It was a hell of a way to spend World War Two, smuggling Jews, gypsies, homosexuals and political prisoners away from Hitler's SS Guards.  Finally Keaner and his Immortal SS friend caught up with me in the spring of 1944, but they decided not to take my head.  His buddy thought it would be much more fun to send me to one of the extermination camps, Auschwitz I.  There the Nazis' noticed I wasn't dying so they moved me to another camp Auschwitz III-Monowitz.  In case you didn’t study your history Dresden that was a labor camp run by Hitler’s SS, and the place of the famous death march.  Everyone around me kept dying and there was wasn’t a damned single thing I could do to prevent any of it.  Yet I lived, I always live.  It was less than year of my 5,000 but still felt like it was an eternity from hell.  It was shit loads worst than anything the four horsemen ever did in their thousand years rein of terror.  You know Dresden, perhaps I deserved it, but the people who died were virtuous, whose only crime was that they believed in God.  The Russian Army liberated us on January 27, 1945.”  Methos sighed and then gave me one of those half smiles that seemed to say there was more but he didn't care to speak of it.  

Being in a concentration camp during World War Two, staying alive while every one around you died.  The story had revealed a good enough reason for Methos to want Marshal Keaner dead.  Hells bells, I would have killed Keaner myself.  Damned Nazi.  I changed the subject, I was satisfied with Methos answer.

"Doc do you want a Beer?  I think I need one after that soul gaze."

"Is it warm or cold?" he asked giving me a hard glare studying my movements.

"Doc for you I think I can find a warm one." and I tossed him one of Mac's special brews I hadn't gotten around to put in my icebox.  Then I watched him smile as he popped the bottle open readjusted his stance and ran his finger through his messy hair.  Suddenly, it was as if nothing he had just said or did before had touched him and he was once again just Doc Stacy.  His whole posture changed and his face softened.  What a strange man Methos was?  Who in a moment of time without the use of magic could change into someone else before my very eyes?

"So Harry, I have to get going.  I have a shift at the hospital at 7 a.m. and it looks like I will get damn little sleep, since my condo is on the other side of town.  I'm not sure the SUV is even going to start.  What was that thing I saw in your soul gaze about wizards and technology?"

"We are not good with anything built after World War Two and iffy around anything electrical.  That's why I use candles and a fireplace.  Oh the real plus is I don't have any hot water so those morning showers are real zingers," I smiled.

"So if I plan on hanging around with you, I'll need a car built pre 1945.  I think the BMW is trashed now anyway.  Funny I was surfing on the Internet yesterday and saw for sale in mint condition a 1956 Porsche 550 Spyder, black convertible, which I really liked.  Ok, it's not pre World War Two, but your Blue Beetle is at least 1960, or late 1950's, and you drive it.  The Spyder is not a high tech car, so hopefully it should fit with your wizard world.  I can't be driving something that's breaking down all the time when I give you a lift.  Besides, you got to say it's one hell of a looker and the nurses will be dying for a spin in it.  I might even be able to attract a date or two with a car like that."

"Sure Doc, that would be great, there are lots of times I could use a guy like you around, next time the zombies attack, or the black court vampires, or I have to fight off a ghoul.  I always need a guy around who is good with a sword and especially one that can't die.  Just tell me one thing; how can you just go and buy a car like that, in mint condition, it's got to cost a fortune?"

"Harry you don’t think I have any money?  I am a doctor, besides do you really think after over 5,000 years I would be without resources?  I have bank accounts all over the world, and I’m never am without a small cache of precious stones at my disposal.  I stopped worrying about material assets centuries ago.  Honestly, my days of cold showers and living in dingy basements are long over.  Do you have any idea how hard beds were in 3,000 BC?  Oh, and pillows, well they were stuffed with straw or you had to go kill a bird, gather the feathers, and get someone to make the sack and you really do not want to hear about the sanitation conditions.  Harry I wasn't always wealthy, trust me.  I have had way too many centuries of sleeping on the ground, that is why I really love my high-rise luxury penthouse.  Now all I have to do is get back there to get a little sleep before the hospital calls." Methos spoke like a man who had once lived without many worldly possessions but now had money, power and knew how to use it.

"Why don't you grab a couch and I'll get you a pillow and blanket.  Doc you look tired.  I think tonight's festivities took more out of you than you want to admit.  You have your sword, and with my wards this place is safer than Fort Knox." I offered.

"Thanks Harry, I can just leave, right?”  I nodded, he continued, “I’ll call a cab in the morning and get out of your hair.  I can shower at the hospital where they have, hot water.  Sorry I really have had enough cold showers in fifty centuries, but are you sure you don't mind having a mass murderer sleeping under your roof?" Methos said with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Hey wasn't that over 2000 years ago, and weren’t you under the influence of the Nickleheads?" I asked.

"Harry who or what are the Nickleheads?"

"Sorry Nickleheads is my personal nick name for The Order of the Blackened Denarians," I chuckled.

"I like that, Nickleheads, and you are right I was under their influence.  Thank you for your hospitality.  I'm not sure I am going to forgive you for not asking me first about that soul gaze, but then again, what are a few secrets between friends, right?  Good night Harry." Methos said as he shook my hand.  

Yes, I had found a new ally, but had no idea just how much this man, Methos would change my life.

Every once in a while after I saw Methos take that quickening and had our soul gaze, I started to call him to join my rag tag band that helped me out on cases.  But first I needed Methos meet the gang.

A week or so later I had arranged Methos to met Murphy and my brother Thomas at McAnally's.  It didn't go well.  We had just ordered dinner and drinks when Thomas walked in with Murphy.  Methos gave my brother a funny look as soon as he entered the bar so I tried to set him at ease by introducing them.

"Dr. ME Stacy this is Thomas and Sergeant Karrin Murphy," I explained smiling.

"Harry that man is a vampire!  I knew Vlad the Impaler, I can assure you he wasn't a very nice fellow.  That can't possibly be your brother, because vampires can be very dangerous." Methos whispered in my ear.

I whispered back to Methos "You don't understand, we have the same mother.  Besides Thomas controls his hunger.  Stars and stones he is my brother an ally and friend.  Hells Bells Methos what is your problem with vampires?"

"Harry I have run into Black Court Vampires many times before.  Black Court cannot feed on immortals because we have already experienced death.  Therefore, we have a natural immunity, Red Court I do not know.  I am almost positive this immunity doesn’t extend to the White Court.  They feed off, sex, lust, fear, off your very life force.  Many Immortals have a huge life force and therefore could keep a white court vampire fed indefinitely.  So if you will not get too annoyed with me, I am not going near that creature." Methos continued the whispering campaign in my ear.

Thomas and Murphy saw the whispering, and walked up to us with questions on their faces.  Murphy spoke up first in her usual style, "What's up with your friend Dresden?"

"Sorry, I can't stay for dinner, the hospital just called.  Regretfully, I have to run.  Good evening Harry, nice to bump into you Sergeant Murphy, and Mr. Raith." Methos said as he was gone like a flash.

"I thought you wanted me to meet this new guy Harry.  What was the disappearing act all about, he didn't even finish his beer?" Thomas complained.

"Harry, the new guy is kind of strange, who is he?" Karrin said as she watched our mysterious Doc Stacy run out of the bar at breakneck speed.

"That’s Doc Stacy and I think he has a problem with vampires.  Sorry bro; he thinks his life-force is too tempting for you to resist."  Hells Bells this was Thomas we were talking about!  "Dammit I forgot to explain to him that being in love protects you from a white court vampire being able to feed on you!”

“Harry!  Why was he afraid that Thomas was going feed on him?”

 “Murph, It’s complicated,” I interjected.

“It always is.” Thomas chuckled.

“The good news is we are having dinner on his tab.” I smiled

“So who he in love with, he didn’t bring her along?” Murphy said putting on her cop face and trying to interrogated me.

“Her name was Alexa, but she dead, the Doc is a widower and still in love with his late wife, she died twelve years ago." I explained to Thomas and Murphy.

"Harry what are you talking about?  That a long time for him to still be in love with his dead wife, they must have been his childhood sweethearts." Thomas remarked.  "How old is the Doc anyway new looks so young?"

"He is just one of those people who don’t look their age, he really a lot older than he appears.”  I wasn’t going to explain the whole Immortal thing right now.  “Thomas forget it I doubt Doc Stacy and you are never going to be going to be best buddies.  As for Alexa, to the Doc she was his world and it’s like he lost her yesterday."

“That is so sad, and romantic,” Murphy closed her eyes.  “I’ve been divorced twice myself it’s nice to see someone who found true love, but heartbreaking too.”

“That is all true love ever has been for me... heartbreaking.” Thomas revealed thinking of Justine.

“Stop it you two, snap out of it!  Look at least we got a free beer and steak!” I said as Murphy and my brother just shook their heads in disapproval.

Much later I did explain to Methos that being in love protected one from being feed on by the white court vampires.  In future meetings the Immortal no longer shunned my brother but anyone could tell that Methos clearly did not completely trust Thomas.

Things got off to a better start when I introduced Methos to the Alphas, he thought werewolf shape shifters were cool.  Will Borden and he got along great from the get go.  I guess since they were both kind of bookish guys, they had a lot in common.

Once they started talking I just found trying to follow their conversation useless.  Since they ended up discussing advances in microphysics, or computer technology, or things so far from magic I was completely lost.  I just tried to distract them with important stuff like our Arcanos game.  Methos just always gave a look like I had completely lost my mind and then invited Will and Georgia out to dinner without me.  Nice guy, sometimes Methos could be a real prick.

The day Murphy and Methos finally met, I was on a missing person case.  Actually a Troll had stolen a little girl and was hiding her under a bridge.  Since it was Doc’s day off from the hospital, I asked him to help.  Methos showed up, just wearing his jeans and a tee shirt instead of those expensive suits, or sweaters he always had on.  I had never seen him in just jeans and a tee shirt before like just a regular guy.  

I asked Murphy to also help with this case since she had helped me fight Trolls before.  We had the creature between a missing child and us and I hadn't gotten around to telling Murphy that the Doc was a hard man to kill.  Murphy was impressed with his ability to use firearms too.  I knew he was deadly, just not how deadly.  I had already seen that Methos was useful when we were killing monsters.  Well, the Doc ran out of clips and decided to hack parts of the troll off with his sword.  

That was the first time Murphy saw him die.

For me it seemed like a weekly occurrence in every one of our little adventures.  If truth were told, I found it almost entertaining.  I knew in a short time he'd be back fresh as a daisy ready for more action.  Well Murphy didn't find it funny when the Troll picked him up and tossed him into a brick building.  I saw the look of horror come over her face, as she knew he must have fallen smashed to death.  I could see I needed to explain, so I stopped fighting for a moment and gave her the Cliff notes on immortals.  I explained he really was 5000 years old too and really hard to kill.

"Harry, you should have mentioned something to me before I saw the guy just get tossed against a brick building and he now looks crumpled broken and dead!" Murphy yelled at me at we went back to fighting the troll.

"Ok I called it client confidentiality, besides the Doc is a kind of private person." I said but Murphy gave me an ugly look.  "Ok Murph, I wasn't sure the Doc wanted anyone else to know about him not being able to die, I mean stay dead.  You have to admit it ain't normal.  I am used to seeing him get killed and come back to life so its really no big deal!  Sorry, I just forgot you never saw it before.”

“Harry” Karrin administered me in a sharp tone and with one of those looks.

“Geez Murphy, relax the guys going be just fine in a few minutes.  Watch you see all his broken bones will untwist, knit together and he will be good to take another run at the Troll again.  Just give him fourteen or fifteen minutes." I explained to her.

"Are you sure he's Ok, shouldn't we go check on him?" Murphy said in a sympathetic voice.

"Naw, we still have to get past this Troll, checking on Methos will just waste time, anyway right now he's still dead." I declared.  "Besides he is Immortal he can take a licking and keep on ticking.  I like to think of him as just another version of the energizer bunny." I laughed; well I thought it was funny.

"I thought you said his name was Dr. Stacy, now you called him Methos, and how could anyone really be 5000 years old Harry?  I have seen some strange stuff around you but this has got to top them all."  Murphy was starting to question me, but there wasn't time with a child's life at risk, so we both agreed just to push forward and not to go back to find out how our new partner was doing.  The moments were precious and we had to try to get the little girl away from the Troll.

Well, after about fifteen minutes of intense Troll fighting, Methos had revived and came back with his sword in hand, hoping I had told Murphy some sort of convenient lie about what happened to him.  He looked fine except his cloths were ripped up and he was dirty and covered in lots of blood.

"Sorry guys I was knocked out for a few minutes back there," he lied.

"Forget it Methos.  I gave Murphy the Cliff notes on Immortals.  And stop getting all paranoid again on me Murphy can be completely trusted.  With all the shit she has seen, you are just a new kind of weird to her." I informed the Doc.

"Gee thanks Harry, I know you have my best interests at heart exposing my deepest darkest secrets to every Tom, Dick and Harriett we kill Trolls with!"  Oh great, Methos was angry with me... yet again.

"Honestly who died and put you in charge?"  I shot back at the old man.

"Me, I died!  And I think you are enjoying watching me attacked by every new monster you can find! You think it’s humorous to see me tossed like a rag doll and smashed against the side of a building!  It’s like lets see how many new ways you can see an Immortal die and resurrected!" Methos started to raise his voice and I could see I was really starting to pull his chain.

"Come to think of it, it is kind of funny," I smiled back at him.  Here a towel, wipe off some of that blood, your dripping on my boots.”

Methos gave me a glare and was just about say something witty when Karrin interrupted him in her best cop voice.

"Guys, Stop Arguing!  You are both losing sight of why we are here!  Both of you get a grip and let's finish this job.  Now can you macho men start focusing in on the task at hand and stop behaving like children?  Is every man on this plant born with ADD or are you all just completely self-absorbed?  Listen up!  We still have a child to save and a Troll to kill.  When we are finished here I want more than just the Cliff notes on you Dr. Stacy, Methos or whatever the hell your name is.  Knowing Harry, who knows what kind of new unnatural, eccentric, frightening thing you might be!" Then Karrin smiled at him.

I could see Methos smile back; I guess he liked it when women took charge and spoke coldly to him.  Yup, he was a weird guy.

"So Officer Murphy, do you have a plan?  One that presumably does not include me being tossed again the side of a building?"  Methos was still smiling like a fool as he looked at her.  Stars and stones, I could tell he liked Murphy, the brassy short blond, with the big cop attitude.

"Yeh, we will attack it from three sides.  Dresden you toss your magic at the Troll's head.  Simultaneously I will shoot it with my rifle at his right side and you tall, muscular and bloody go hack the hell out of its left side some more.  Doc, do try to avoid the rest of the firepower.  Harry says you can't die, but I really do not want to shoot you either.” Murphy looked at Methos hoping she was right.

“Sargent Murphy, don’t worry I’ll live I always do.” Methos smiled back at her, his eyes glittering with gold in them in the bright sunshine.

 “Good then, I think we will either take the Troll down or chase it away.  And Call me Karrin."

Ok, we all nodded and at the count of three, and Methos ran back at the Troll.  Now Murphy was smiling like a fool too!  I guess she liked a guy who took her orders and had the guts to run up to a Troll with nothing but a sword in his hand.

Murphy's plan worked like a charm, and the Troll dropped dead all bloody, burnt, shot, and hacked up.  The mess wouldn’t be a problem, it was already starting to turn to ectoplasm.  I found the little girl hiding under the bridge.  Sadly, Methos wasn't so lucky again and was accidentally blasted and burnt with my magic and had also taken a couple of rounds from Murphy's rifle.  The poor guy was dead again twice in one afternoon.  It took a bit longer to wake up the second time; I figured from past experience, about fifteen to twenty minutes.  

I left Murphy to look after him and took the child to her parents.

I didn't want to leave Methos without someone, even though he and Murphy had just met, but there wasn't much of a choice.  Later Murphy told me that she had his head in her lap when he opened his eyes and started to breathe again.  Methos and Murphy said they had a talk, but neither would say what they said to each other.  I guess that's when their "special" friendship started, because after that day Methos seemed to trust Murphy a little more than he trusted me.

 

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4 – Excalibur**


	4. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresden accidently destroys Methos beloved Ivanhoe sword. Methos’ back up blade is also broken and he has been just too busy to go to Europe to collect more swords out one of his private antiquities vaults. Weaponless now Methos must ask Harry Dresden for a Big Favor; the temporary use of a loner sword out of Harry’s umbrella stand. BUT - Will one of the swords of the Cross, even let themselves be lent out to a 5,000 year old Immortal pragmatist who doesn’t even believe in God? Enjoy chapter 4 Excalibur!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos will be telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. This story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of Small Favors (2008). 
> 
> Disclaimer - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

**_ Harry's narrative: _ **

Today started like any other day. I thought I was going to work, sit at my desk, read the daily paper and hope some new clients found my advertisement in the yellow pages. Except today was different, a short blond, one officer Karrin Murphy, greeted me at my office door.

She wasn't dressed in her for work; in fact it was her day off.  But that never stopped Murph from finding a huge problem.  Several people had reported what she knew had to be a strange thing, lurking down in the warehouse district down by the docks on Lake Michigan. Murphy realized it was a Ghoul and she needed help to bring down such a supernatural creature.  Since I didn't answer my home phone Karrin had decided to wait outside my office hoping I would show up.  I remembered after having drinks and dinner with Methos last Saturday night at McAnally's that he had said he was also off today.  So I had Murphy give him a call on her cell phone. 

I couldn't believe it had been over six months since Methos and I had, had that wild soulgaze.  Somehow it seemed like he had always been there in my life.  So, Murphy and I went off to the warehouse district to meet Methos and fight a Ghoul.

Soon I was throwing fire magic at it like no one's business and Methos had once again run out of chips as he liked to call them.  Our friendly immortal went back to hacking at the creature with his sword.  I always enjoyed listening to the bantering with Murphy but Methos brought it to new highs.  Murphy was busy bitching at him again because he did not bring enough clips to a fight and had run out of ammunition.  Methos responded to Murphy that he really LOVED his sword, and he would rather use the sword anyway!  To get off his back because he had killed more things with this particular sword than anyone could count.

OK Murphy was trying to place a few well-chosen bullets in the Ghoul.  I was using my magic yelling "Forzare!" 

Somehow, I just don't know how it exactly happened but Methos' sword got in between my Magic and the Ghoul. 

Suddenly the metal blade of his Ivanhoe 13th century sword just exploded!

There he stood just holding the hilt in his hands and looking completely shocked!  I knew he loved that sword and wasn't going to be a happy camper.  Before anyone could say Jack Robinson the Ghoul scratched his face and body in one not so clean stroke with its claws.  I Yelled "Forzare!" and hit it with a blast of energy released by a few of my rings.  The impact knocking the Ghoul's head clean off and tossed it twenty feet away.  Sadly Methos was caught in the collateral damage.

Fortunately we found him about half way down the street. Good thing for me his head was still attached to his body, unlike the Ghoul's.  Magic has a way of causing collateral damage; it's not special effects like you see on TV. Of course Methos was dead too.  Actually I was glad he was. I don't think I was ready to deal with Methos complaining about the fact that I had just blown up his damned sword. The Ghoul melted into ectoplasm, Murphy didn't look happy either; she knew that sword was important to Methos. Neither of us was prepared for the response we got when he opened his eyes.

To say I saw terror in his eyes was an understatement. He just kept looking at the empty hilt, and then got crazy.  Oh yes he was furious, but it was deeper than that, he was terrorized to be unarmed.  I had never seen the old man act like that.  He was really upset and angrier more at himself than anyone else.

"Harry I been in Chicago for seven years there is no reason I don't have a back up blade here! I only have my super ego to blame.  I did have a spare sword but it was damage in a sparing session a month before I met you.  Frankly I have been so busy between our little adventures and the hospital I never took time off to go to Europe and get another spare blade!  These swords are not just something you can order on eBay.  Copies will break; I need an original sword that had been battle tested.  The sword you just blew up cost close to a million dollars to replace that is if you can find another one!  I have others but my entire collection is still in Europe!  Things were going so well for me here I just got complacent; I should have taken a trip to bring a spare back to Chicago.  Damnit, just how Bloody Hell stupid could I have been!  I somehow thought the Ivanhoe would always be there for me."  By this time Methos was sitting on the street corner looking like a kid that had lost everything he owned.

"Methos I don't understand it was just a sword?" Murphy tried to offer some comfort.

"Maybe I can call Joe and he will send me one but that will take days, and I'm really not ready to tell Joe where I am living!  Brilliant, in the meanwhile I am almost totally defenseless."  Methos started to rant and rave.

"Methos I am sorry, but I am sure we can do something to work this situation out."  I tried to make him understand he wasn't alone with this problem.

"Bloody Hell, neither of you understands anything!  An immortal is nothing without his sword.  We live and die by the sword and I have always carried one by my side for 50 centuries.  I am naked now.  I am not the only immortal in Chicago.  When I took on the identity of Dr. Stacy and first moved to here a few immortals challenged me.  I won with ease and earned a reputation.  The other immortals in this area know I will not fight unless I have to but I will always survive.  The others do not customarily hunt me because I maintain that reputation.  If they found out I was weapon less, I am as good as dead.  For those immortals who suspect I am Methos, they will take no time before they start coming after me." Methos’ tone was very serious.

"Harry I have used Fidelacchius, how about you lend Methos one of the Swords of the Cross?  Come on Harry it would only be for just for a couple of days or until he can get his friend to send him a new sword," Murphy suggested.

"Murphy I can't just hand out those swords like candy!  The archangels put me in charge of finding the new Knights.  The swords of the Cross are not part of a lending library!  Who do you think I am A-Z rental?"  I reminded her.

"It's ok guys, I hear Bora Bora is nice this time of year I can just go there and hide for a few weeks until I get Joe, to send me a new sword."  Methos said as he held his temples between his hands.

"There must be antique dealers in Chicago that sell rare million dollar swords mustn't there?"  I asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes Harry they are listed right next to your advertisement in the yellow pages!  Actually there are a few but they are mostly all gone to Internet sites and that usually involves shipping.  I do need to inspect the blade myself first before forking out that kind of money for what could end up being a copy.  I should never have left Europe!"  Methos was looking a little green with worry.  "I guess I could also call Amanda and get her to help me break into the museum of natural history and steal a sword.  She's another immortal, used to be a thief, but a real good thief.  Oh forget that idea; I can just break into the museum myself.  Oh isn't there a Middle Ages arms and armory museum near Springfield?  That would be easier to break into, road trip anyone? "  Methos was coming up with crazier and crazier ideas as the minutes passed.

"Fine, let's go to my place and have Methos pick up one of the swords of the Cross.  Trust me they will let me know if he can borrow one of the two swords, but only as **a loner**!  Got it!"  Ok I was starting to get carried away with the hysteria too.

Thomas and Molly were waiting for me when I got home; Karen smiled and greeted everyone.  Mouse who is cross between a chow and a woolly mammoth, I call him a "West Highland Dogosaurus." pounced on me with his usual doggie greeting.  Last to walk in my place was Methos still looking like hell, his tee shirt was torn up and stained with dried blood on his clothes and body.  I explained to Thomas and Molly what happened and then I was going to let Methos pick up the Swords of the Cross and see if he could borrow one of them.  First thing after arriving at my place Methos asked to borrow Murphy's cell phone.  Methos needed to call this Joe guy, so he walked outside on my steps for a moment of privacy.  Methos' cell phone was smashed when he was hit with the collateral damage from my magic, I think it was the second cell he lost that month.  No his third.

Ok my place is small especially with Thomas, Molly, Murphy, Mouse and me still in it.  I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself so listened to the call it went about like this.

**_ Methos' narrative: _ **

"Hi Joe it's me..., (I paused) Methos."  I listened intently to the man on the other end of the phone. "Well sorry I've been out of touch but I am calling to ask you a favor."  I winced and took a deep breath and rolled my eyes as I listened to Joe Dawson speak to me for the first time in seven years.

"Yea, I know I am a son of a bitch, but Joe I am in a kind of a jam."  Then I was quiet for a moment, trying to let Joe vent a little.  "Well Joe sorry I missed all that."  I hesitated then said. "Yea Joe, I know I am a selfish Bastard, but I've been bloody well busy myself."  I was silent and just let Joe yell at me for a few moments.  

"Joe, I really don't give a damn right now what you're doing, I am trying to tell you that I have a major situation here!"  There was dead silence on the other end of the phone for a moment until Joe started to yell at me again.  I couldn't help but shake my head as I listened.  "Well maybe I will just call MacLeod since you're so pissed off with me."

I looked at the street, sighed and took a deep breath; I didn't want to tell Joe what had happened.

"Yes I will tell you why the Bloody Hell I am calling you if you will let me get a word in edge wise!  It's my sword, the Ivanhoe - it broke and I need another one.  Please do not lecture me on how I should have had an extra sword, I did when I first moved here but around a year ago my spare blade was damaged.  And yes I was a damn fool for not replacing it right away.  Things were going so well here, then I just got very busy and I just thought my Ivanhoe would never break.  Stop acting like my father, I’ve lived this long I stay alive a little longer."  He was silent at my lecture.  Good now I had his attention.

"Joe you do know where I keep my private antiquities collection and you should still have access to it."  Again I silently listened to my old friend ramble on and on and on.  It was killing me to make this call. The last thing on earth I wanted to do was let a watcher, even a man I had called my friend, know where I was living.

"Joe I just need you to send me another sword ASAP" Joe hadn't changed one bit, he was angry, but still more interested in gathering information than showing his anger to me.  I couldn't help but roll my eyes again as he started to ask me all sorts of questions.  I responded back in a grumpy and very loud voice, "Just pick any sword, I don't care!"  Again I was being badgered with questions, same old Joe.  The eternal watcher I knew and loved but right now did not find him at all amusing. I was taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.  That Bloody Damn wizard destroying my sword, then putting me in a position where I would have to call a man I had cut out of my life seven years ago.  This whole misadventure was wearing me down more than I had anticipated.

"Listen Joe, everything is going to be fine, you know me I always have a backup plan.  I am looking into a loaner right now." as I lied thru my teeth. This backup plan was checking out some old swords that Dresden kept in his umbrella stand next to his fireplace.  Brilliant, was I really so desperate that I could trust anything that came from Harry Dresden!  I weighted my options and I had none.

Then the most awful part of the whole night was coming.  I bowed my head and closed my eyes.  This was the part I was dreading to say.  "Chicago, I am in Chicago, Illinois."  I paused as if I couldn’t find the words, and then I spat them out as fast as I could.  "Send it in care of Dr. ME Stacy, University of Chicago Medical Center."  I was speechless after saying the words.  Anyone looking on could see how I hated giving up this information; even to a man I called my old friend.

Joe the quintessential watcher was still asking questions, none of which I intended to answer.  "Joe I am not bloody well giving you my home addresses and this cell phone belongs to a friend."  

Then Joe executed the gravest invasion of my privacy.  "Damn it Joe, don't you dare Google me!"  

I was almost at my wits end my emotions were raw.  I knew I needed to attempt to explain to Joe why I left so suddenly.  We had an argument that same day I left and I knew Joe was blaming himself for my disappearance.  "Joe I did not leave because of you or our argument, and it wasn't because of Mac or anyone else either.  I just needed to get away for a while and get a fresh start.  Joe are you going to help me or not?"  I bit my lip and waited for the answer.

"Old buddy, can you keep this conversation under the radar?  I don't think the watchers know where I am and I would like it to stay that way."  I listened to Joe a little longer then broke in  "Well I didn't say the watchers didn't know there was an immortal named Dr. ME Stacy in Chicago, they just do not know where Methos is."  For a moment you could have heard a feather drop, as both of us were silent.  Then I broke in "I got to go. Joe can you just do what I asked; I mean you do owe me a favor.  I did save your life a couple of times and your daughter's life too."  I was pulling out all the stops and using my best hand of cards.  I think I finally rendered my old friend speechless with my last remark.  

Then Joe chose a few colorful metaphors to call me and then agreed to help, but I could still hear the anger and pain in his voice.  I had claimed to be his friend and then without even a good-bye I just left seven years ago.  Not once in the past seven years did I attempt to contact him, except now when I needed his help.  Granted it seemed not to be long by my standards, but nearly a lifetime to a mortal like Joe.

"Thanks Joe, I really appreciate this, and yes I know exactly what I am." I couldn't bear to speak to him any longer so I just ended the call "Good-bye Joe."  Then I flipped the cell phone shut before he could reply.  Running my hands through my hair I happened to looked down into basement Dresden called his home to see Harry watching me.

**_ Harry's Narrative: _ **

Yes, I heard Methos' whole conversation, so sue me! My place is small and of course I do not have a TV but I find many of the things that Methos does are amusing.  I wish I were able to hear both side of that phone call.  Unfortunately after hearing the pain in Methos' voice I was feeling a tad bit too guilty for destroying the old man sword.  I met Methos at the Door.

"Dresden I suppose you were listening in."  He said I could tell his mood had not improved, if anything it was worst.

"It was kind of hard not to, I think they might have hear you on the top floor of my building.  Methos I am really sorry that I destroyed your sword it was an accident.  It sounded like that call cost you a lot to make and you didn't seem happy about it.  I don't think you wanted to tell your old friend you live in Chicago or the name you are currently using."  I said as I looked into the old man's eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders, flipped his hands in the air and looked down at the ground.  "Yea, the worst part about changing identities is leaving people behind.  I was trying to keep Adam Pierson's life and Dr. Edwin Stacy's life from overlapping.  I had to leave Joe behind.  Joe is still infuriated at me, he has every reason to be, but he is still my friend.  Joe knows where I keep one of my antiquities collections and has access to it.  He will calm down in a little while and stop being so pissed off at me.  It could take him a day or two or maybe a couple of weeks.  Joe will do as I ask if for no other reason than to get back in touch with me.  Dresden, you know me well enough to understand I can be a Bloody Damn Bastard when I want to be.  Now Harry can I possible find out more about this loaner?"  Methos' face was full of stress but he was trying to be as charming as humanly possible for a man who had just exposed his new identity and hiding place to the world.

"Yea, come on inside and we will take a look at the two swords."  I answered him.  Sure Methos could be a pain in the ass but he also was a loyal friend.  I wasn't happy to see this side of him, the way he was beating himself up over this.  I just was hoping he didn't decide to leave Chicago without a good-bye, like he had left his friend Joe seven years ago.  I was even hoping one of the swords of the Cross would respond to his touch and maybe his attitude would improve.  As much as I complained about the old man, I had gotten used to having him around and enjoyed Methos' company.  Beside he was always good for a laugh and a great drinking partner.  I enjoyed the evenings we spent at McAnally's together plus Methos always picked up the tab.  Methos always had money and I never had two bits to rub together, besides he was a pain in the ass, and wealthy as hell, so I never felt guilty making him pay.

When Methos came in he looked at me nervously and picked up Fidelacchius.  He unsheathed the throat of the blade and nothing happened.  Everyone in the room agreed that was a no.  So Methos put Fidelacchius back in the umbrella stand.

Next he touched Amoracchius.  A funny look came over his face as he unsheathed the blade out of its leather scabbard; the heavy five-foot sword looked like it belonged in his hands.  Amazingly, the magic sword glowed as Methos gently touched its hilt.  It had all the properties standard to a Great sword from the early middle-aged.  Amoracchius was a heavy European broad sword with a 9 inch grip.  She had a simple guard that was cross-hilt that was down sloping arms that ended in quatrefoil (four leafs) design.  The blade was 46 inches in overall length; just 15 inches shorter than a Scottish Claymore.  It had a large pommel, crescent-shaped that held a large gem possibly a diamond in its center embedded in its center.  The pommel could easily crack a man's skull open and gave Amoracchius good balance.  I could tell Methos knew how to use a weapon even as large as Amoracchius with deadly accuracy.  There was no way he could hide a sword such as this in his trench coat.  Amoracchius scabbard was suspended from a shoulder belt that held the scabbard diagonally across the back of her wearer.

"I have seen this blade before, this sword is Excalibur.  This sword was created with elfin magic, and the Lady of the Lake gave it to Merlin.  I believed in magic back then.  That was in the year 427 AD, 16 centuries later I thought magic had been lost to the world."  Methos remarked with a look of awe on his face.  "I did not think there were any real wizards left in the world when I met you Harry, I am sorry I didn't believe you."

"I guess you were wrong!  Anyway this swords named is Amoracchius now because it has a nail from the cross of Christ's Crucifixion in its hilt.  It was Michael's blade when he was a Knight of the Cross.  When Michael used Amoracchius he had the nickname of being the Hand of God.  Methos, it's glowing too so I guess that means it's an invite that you can wield Amoracchius.  At least until you get another sword or one of the archangels invites you to become a Knight of the Cross.  We both know that's not going to happen anytime soon."  

I was just as surprised as anyone else to see the sword glow.  Honestly Methos was the last person on earth an Archangel would invite to become a Knight of the Cross.  He wasn't even close to being a believer.  Methos was by his own admission a cold-blooded murder, and he couldn't die.  The whole immortal thing seemed like an unfair advantage when my good friend Michael would never be the man he was after the terrible injuries.  No I was sure the Archangels would not invite Methos the immortal to be a Knight of the Cross.  

No this sword was only a loaner!

Well Murphy, Thomas, Molly, and even Mouse were all howling with surprise and joy.  Methos wasn't sure what all this meant for him, but he was relieved he had a sword in his hands.  The look of terror on his face was gone, replaced by a look of wonder and surprise.  I guess not many things surprise you after 5,000 years but this sure did.

**End chapter 4**

**Next Chapter 5 –**

**Methos – Pragmatist or Knight?**


	5. 68 wives and breakfast at I-Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Denarians are coming, and they hoping to find the Immortal Warlock before Dresden and his crew can. Methos informs Dresden that the Denarians might be looking for him also. Murphy is taking up Fidelacchius again just temporarily until this crisis is over, so all three Swords of the Cross will be in play. Karrin suggested that she will team up with Methos and that Harry goes with Sanya, to look for either the Immortal Warlock or the Denarians. Later they all will meet up at  
> I Hop for breakfast.

Harry's narrative

Anastasia had sent me a personal message to warn me about the new warlock that was in Chicago. She was trying to keep it out of the White Council business because this warlock appeared to be immortal. OK, I should have told her I knew how to kill immortals. My Bad.

"Methos the reason I needed to see you today is that I have a report that there is an immortal warlock coming to Chicago. Oops I mean is probably here already. I think this guy knows you are a 5000-year-old immortal and wants your head. He believes that your knowledge will fuel his magic. So you can see why I thought it was so important at 2:30 in the morning to come here. Methos you are so late. You have kept us all waiting while you had to get your cappuccino in 3:30 in the morning." I said trying not to be too angry and so I alarmed the old guy too much.

"Well maybe it's time for me to leave Chicago, Bora Bora is very nice this time of year and a hell of a lot warmer," Methos replied.

"I doubt that would help; what you do not seem to comprehend is this man is a warlock! Methos, he will find something of yours, then cast a spell and follow you. I think you're better off with us, you can't fight a warlock by yourself and win, this guy is using strong black magic." I answered back.

"The Denarians are also coming, and they are looking for the Warlock," Sanya stated in his Russian accent.

"Then Denarians might be looking for me also?" Methos calmly said.

"By the way why would they be looking for you?" Karrin asked.

"Both me and my brother Kronos received charms or coins from Polonius Lartessa, a daughter of Isis, and I believe now you call her Tessa, and she is one of the oldest Denarians. When I became free of the fallen angel's spell, I gave mine to a holy man to destroy it. The Denarians got it back since it was the same fallen angel you experienced Harry. Kronos never let go of his and was enslaved to his fallen angel until the day he died. Well, to make a long story short, Kronos tried to get the four horsemen back together in 1997. I had a plan to stop Kronos that involved me manipulating a friend of mine to take his head. The plan worked flawlessly, and my friend killed Kronos. No one knew about the charm, so after Kronos was dead and when no one was looking, I retrieved it. Right now it's in a Swiss bank safety deposit box; one can only get into with my retina scan. The Denarians want that charm back. Therefore they want me." Methos reported in a calm voice as if he was talking about something in the paper.

"Methos please you need to give it to Father Forthill, and he will get rid of it forever," I informed the old immortal and very stubborn.

"OH NO" Methos laughed, "Remember I tried that once and it didn't work, it's been safe for years. But it appears I am in a dilemma either way."

"Methos that is why the sword chose you, it's the only way you can get out of this situation alive. Amoracchius can fight the Denarians, and you are the only one I know who can feel and fight an immortal. I can fight a warlock with my magic so see we can become the dream team. By all of us banding together we have a chance to kill the evil warlock and fight off the Denarians. I know you're not much for the whole team thing. But give it a try, I promise that we will not ask you to dress up in a team costume like Sanya." Yeah, I wasn’t the best cheerleader around, but I didn't see any other answers.

"Dresden, I think the phrase dream team is pushing it a little too far. I've been up against the Denarians before, and frankly, I didn't do a very good job. Last time I saw Polonius Lartessa. Besides, frankly this blade is just a loaner, and I certainly do not deserve to wield Excalibur or Amoracchius. The fact that the sword chooses me was wrong.” Then Methos turned to face Sanya. “I am not a good man like you, I am just grateful not to be weaponless," Methos spoke with conviction. "If any of you doubt me ask Dresden he and I shared a soul gaze." 

Methos was a man full of contradictions, but as usual, he was lying again; I knew he was a good person that just hated being put in the spotlight. 

"Methos come off your high horse, and slum it down here with us mortals because as far as I can see you need us more than we need you," I said in my best leader voice. Now I was starting to understand just why the Doc had come into my life. Methos clearly wasn't a happy camper he hated, repeat HATED, depending on others. So besides looking for a warlock and finding the Blacken Order of Denarians before they found us, I also have to be micromanaging a 5,000-year-old cranky immortal. Stars and stones, this wasn't going to be my finest hour.

"Murphy is taking up Fidelacchius again just temporarily until this crisis is over. So with all three Swords of the Cross being in play, I think we should have the Denarians handled and can concentrate on finding the warlock. Methos that is your department, you said you could feel other immortals when they are around, so I will need you to stick close to either Murphy or Sanya, but please do not approach this guy when you find him. Please just contact me first. We will need magic to fight this guy, and last time I checked, you didn't have any magic." I wasn’t sure I had convinced him.

"Harry, I will team up with Methos, we have worked together before. You go with Sanya, and we can keep in touch by cell phone as long as Sanya's phone doesn't die being around you." Karrin suggested.

"It's ok with me, what about everyone else?" I asked.

"I was hoping to get to know Sanya a bit better, I said I found it easier to be on my own, but never have it said I'm not a team player Harry." Methos looked at Murphy. Then he sat down and sprawled out on a chair, waiting for the shoe to drop. He ran his fingers through his thick dark hair and looked up at me giving one of his all so famous half smiles. Gee, I didn't want to know what was running through his mind and was thankful for once he was keeping his mouth shut.

I could see the tension in Methos’ face; yes Murphy would keep him in line better than either Sanya or I could. It was obvious he had a crush on her but the old man didn't seem like he was about to act on it. I remembered from our soul gaze seeing Alexa Methos' last wife. She had died a long time ago, and Thomas had assured me he was still in love with Alexa. So why then was I worrying about Murphy and Methos becoming a couple? I guess just it was my overactive imagination from lack of sleep. 

So out before the dawn, we went on our quest, the four of us, Sanya and me, Methos and Murphy, all hoping to find the warlock and avoid the Denarians.

Methos's narrative:

I think I should have gone with Sanya or Dresden instead of Karrin. Dresden is in charge of this motley crew, and I am tired of being a good soldier and taking orders like everyone else. Methos the 5,000 years old man a foot soldier for a wizard, huh! Not my first choice but since I'm saddled with this sword, and it seems I am the major target of both the threats, so I am sticking close to Murphy and following Harry's advice since I have no desire to die.

"Methos we should take my car since yours is a convertible. Why in heavens name did you buy a convertible since you live in Chicago? Didn’t you know the winters here are so damn cold?" Murphy asked.

"It was a sexy car, and I thought I could get dates with a classic Porsche 550 Spyder, you know the same car James Dean used to drive?" I smiled and tried to think of a way to worm my way out of this one. Karrin Murphy was a woman who called a spade a spade.

"Classic male ego remark, you wanted a chick car you are such a Martian! Besides James Dean died in a car just like that one." Karrin Murphy spat back at me.

"Martian?” Ok, I’m usually good with the current pop cultural references, but saying that I am a Martian throws me. Can you explain why you are referring to by calling me that? Mars was the God of war, the great example of what it was to be a man. Mars had within himself all the best qualities a man needed to possess. But as to your question why did I buy the Porsche convertible? I need a car Harry wouldn't destroy every time he rode in it, and I guess wanted a cool car. I have been a widower for a long time and I thought just maybe women would like it and I could get my first date since Alexa died. Then again, I have never been terribly good at jumping back into the dating pool. As I remember it, there were a couple of times it took me a several hundred of years between first dates."

"Several hundred years between first dates! No one is this naive; in the twenty-first-century marriage is not all that its cracked up to be. I have been married twice, divorced twice too. Plus now my little sister is married to my second husband." Karrin said with a wince in her voice.

"Well, for me marriage is an institution I keep falling into. In my experience, a woman always wants to get married. Back in the old days, a couple of times when I had bedded a lady her family demanded I save her honor, so I was forced into the marriage. But I'm a real sucker for love. Even if my marriage lasted six months or 30 years, in time I grew to love all my wives." I was trying to think how I could explain my ridiculous tendency to fall in love with mortal women. Karen a twice-divorced Cop would rather shoot guns or practice martial arts than hear sonnets.

"OK if you are 5,000 years old just how many times were you married?" Karrin said getting noisy as we got into her car, and starting to drive around the city.

I gave Karrin a look and sighed I guess since she had been honest with me so I should return the favor. Besides what did she mean IF I was 5,000 years old? Honestly, who would lie about something like that! Women, they are all the same…

Then pausing for a moment, I answered her question. "Well, I think 68 the last time I stopped to count. My previous marriage, it wasn't a standard legal marriage, but we agreed we were man and wife. Back in the late 1990’s, I married Alexa Bond. I met her at my friend's bar in Seacouver Washington. Alexa was a waitress and worked for my friend Joe. For me, it was love at first sight. It took Alexa a bit of convincing that my intentions were honorable mostly because she was dying of incurable cancer with less than a year to live." The memories were still too fresh for me; our time together was like a blink of an eye during my lifetime, yet it was as if Alexa had died yesterday.

"Why would you, a man who is immortal marry a woman who had less than a year to live?" Karrin asked. OK, the question was a tad too personal, but I still thought it was a valid question, so I answered it.

"Because the alternative was unthinkable." I smiled back at Karen.

"The alternative was unthinkable? What kind of answer is that?" OK, Karrin was a cop, and I was vague; obviously she wanted hard evidence and not romantic prose. I would have to explain in more tangible detail.

"Sorry, Karen I forget sometimes you're a police officer and not a romantic."

"I never said I wasn't a romantic, it's just alternative was unthinkable isn't a reason" Karen shot back at me.

"Ok, Alexa was the type of women I might only meet once every 10 or 20 lifetimes. She caught onto me being a cynic right away. She was an intelligent, witty woman who never let me get away with any of my bullshit. She could disarm me with just a smile. Her laugh could light up my world. She was a hometown girl and never left Seacouver. Alexa thought I was a funky travel writer, so we spent whatever time she had left traveling the world seeing things she had only dreamed about. For most of our time together she didn't know I was immortal. I never wanted her to know, and it was so unfair that I would just keep going on forever and she had so little time left. I loved her so much I did everything I could to make her happy. She died in my arms, and I buried Alexa in Paris. I was living there at the time. That way she would always be close to me. I have thought about moving her to Chicago, if I live through this maybe I will." Why did I tell Karrin so much? I hadn't told anyone about Alexa, Harry only knew of her because of the soul gaze but not detail like I had just told Karrin.

"Sorry for your loss Methos," Karen was talking to me like she was working a case and I was one of her crime victims family members.

"Please do not address me as if you’re a cop on the beat I thought we were friends. I only told you because I wanted to. I trust you Karrin you and are the only person in Chicago that I have told about Alexa. She's been gone years now, and I still love her as much as I did the first day I saw her. I have a new life now so I thought the sweet new car might help me look sexy and start dating again, but it didn't work. Being immortal it's hard to open up my life to new people knowing that in time they will all just die. Six months, thirty years it's all the same, everyone dies eventually, and I remain the same." I was feeling a little morbid thinking of Alexa.

"Forgive me Methos, we are friends. I am sorry Alexa died; it's got to be difficult being immortal. But tell me, you really haven't aged in over 5000 years? I knew wizards live a long time, but it's hard to imagine never aging." 

"Try 5,765 years, and I was around 5,000 when I took my first head. Immortals stay the same age they were when they suffer their first death. I was in my twenties when I discovered I couldn’t die. When I met Alexa, she asked me if I ever wanted to have time just stand still. She didn't know that time had already stood still for me. Alexa had only six months left, and I will have every intention to live forever. Sorry, now I am starting to sound absurd." I still could not believe I was telling her all this. I just wish I didn't like Karrin so well, and she's just my type, a strong woman, yet petite and passionate. The type no one can push around but has a heart of gold. Yes, Karrin Murphy is a little too much my type, and I have to try to keep things on an official business relationship with her. It would be so easy to fall in love with her. The fact I have even considered it frightened the hell out of me. I tried to remember how long it's been it since I met a woman like Karrin. Then I reconsidered; I never met any women quite like Karrin Murphy.

"No you don't sound absurd or stupid, none of us wants anyone we care about to die. Whenever it happens, it's always difficult to handle. In the past few years, I have lost several good friends, and I can't say it got easier the more it happened. I think it got harder to say goodbye each time." Karrin comforted Methos. Then she got a call on her cell.

"Well, what was the phone call about?" I asked gladly to change the subject and gave her a smile while I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"That was Sanya, and Harry wanted to meet us at I-Hop at 8 am it's his favorite breakfast place" Karrin replied.

"Breakfast at I-Hop? Sounds Charming! Oh, I am sure I-Hop fits Harry to a T and is the perfect place for him to hang out in." I said, "Now how am I going to carry this enormous five-foot sword into I-Hop and not get noticed?"

"I guess you can leave it in the car, and I doubt we'll see a Denarian or a warlock or another Immortal ordering pancakes at I-Hop at 8 am in the morning. Methos chill out, Dresden is big on his I-Hop meetings; maybe he got someone else to help us too." Karrin reassured me.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath; ok maybe Karrin was right how dangerous I-Hop was?

After parking the car Karrin and I went to the table where Harry and Sanya were sitting. I asked in a loud enough voice for Dresden and Sanya to hear. "Oh, Karrin please call me Dr. Stacy in Public."

"Yea or you can call him Doc Merlin," laughed Harry.

"Ok Dr. Stacy is a little too formal, let's try Doc or Edwin, that's what my colleagues call me at work. At least my name doesn't sound like I have a medical condition, like yours," I paused for effect then said very loudly "Harry…. Besides my first name is Merlin Edwin. Trust me I had no idea at the time I picked that name I would be working with a wizard, and a wannabe Merlin to boot. I knew Merlin; trust me, Harry, the more I get to know you, and the more you are just like that bastard." I teased Dresden.

"Methos!" I gave Harry a scalding look, and then he cleared his throat Harry went on to say, "Doc, Merlin was a great and wise Wizard who set down the seven laws of magic and formed the White Council as we know it today!"

"Well that when he was over at least 150 more like 200 years old, and Merlin grew up and became a great wizard. Sadly by then Arthur and Guinevere were long dead, and Camelot was just a myth, a sad memory. You didn't know him when he was your age Harry, young and so full of dreams that would never come true. Merlin had a lot to learn before he could become that wise sage your people Glorify. The trouble with the truth is no one wants to hear it." I sadly commented.

It was true, Harry and Merlin were so much alike, both so full of power and trying to do the right thing, but lacking skill and wisdom. Merlin was nothing like the tales of Camelot that were in popular books and films. First, he was young like Harry not an old man with a long gray beard. Second, Merlin wasn't as in control of his magic as the stories have said; he broke more than one of my swords just like Harry had done. Thirdly, he and Arthur were friends, comrades, and fellow soldiers together in the fight to create Camelot and fight off the evil around them. I too was their friend, also a Knight of the round table. Sadly, I was also part of Camelot's undoing for back then I was known as Sir Lancelot. I fell in love with Arthur's Queen Guinevere. That was so long ago, and I needed to keep my head in the present, it was my neck on the line here with the immortal warlock around and the Denarians wanting me also. I had to stop thinking about sweet dear Guinevere and stay away from Karrin Murphy fearing she was Harry's version of Guinevere.

"Sometimes you're a drama queen Doc, so how about a Smokehouse Combo or a Split Decision Breakfast?" Harry suggested.

"Speaking as a Doctor, the cholesterol in that one platter could kill you," I informed the group.

"Doc I doubt you're going to die of high cholesterol, besides bacon tastes great!" Harry kidded me.

"Order me anything you want, I am going to read the graffiti in the men's room," and with that, I started to march away from the table.

"Wait Doc stay, and I have guests arriving, the Ivy the Archive and her bodyguard Jared Kincaid," Harry told me.

"Save me a seat, and I will be back as soon I can. Hey, a guys got to go after riding around half the night in Murphy's Saturn, a BMW it isn't." I said as I walked away from the table.

End Chapter 5

Next Chapter 6 – More breakfast fun and A Consultation with Bob


	6. Methos is Missing and a Consultation with Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos disappears just as Ivy arrives at I-Hop. The race is on to find Methos, so in order to make a tracking spell Harry goes to his lab and has a consultation with Bob, to learn more about Immortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written in 1st person narrative. Both Harry Dresden and Methos are telling us the story. The transitions are clearly marked for the reader. The story takes place in the Dresden Files Book Universe immediately after the end of Small Favors (2008). This story takes place in a Universe where wizards and Immortals seemed have had little or no contact since the time of the original Merlin.
> 
> Disclaimer - The Dresden files are the sole property of Jim Butcher. Highlander (Methos) is the property of Davis-Panzer Productions.

Methos and Harry Dresden in the Wizard the Knight and the Pragmatist

Chapter 6 - Methos is Missing and a Consultation with Bob

Harry Dresden's narrative:

Ivy and Kincaid walked in I-Hop just as Methos disappeared into the men's room. I was still worried about how she was doing after her experience with the Denarians, but she hopped in smiling as always. Ivy was glad to see me, as always Kincaid was glad to see Murphy.

"Hi Harry sorry I don't think I can help you much, but I am glad to share breakfast at I-Hop with you anytime" Ivy smiled as she took a seat.

"Hello Karrin, how have you been" asked Kincaid ignoring everyone else.

Well, this was going to be fun, I really didn't think much of Kincaid personally but he could be useful. I tried to smile as I introduced Sanya to them. They said already knew the Knight of the Cross anyway. I knew it was going to be one of those days. Maybe it was just the last 36 hours of no sleep that was bothering me, I fill up on coffee.

"Ivy the Denarians are coming back in town, and so is an Immortal warlock they are trying to recruit. Do you know about immortals?" 

"Of course I do Harry, you seem to have made aquatinted of one yourself recently, a very old immortal too. Immortals have their own battles to fight, why are you involving the old one in your affairs? Unless the Denarians want him so they get him to take a coin like they wanted me to."

Ivy was always on target just as always. "Well, Ivy we think they want him because there is an Immortal warlock the Denarians wish to recruit and make sure this Immortal warlock increases his power by taking my friends head and the other is…." I started to say.

Then Ivy interrupted me "To get the coin the old immortal took off his friend's dead body. Harry your friend has more than one agenda, he will also put you into danger plus The Denarians already have found him. He will not be coming back for breakfast. Can I eat his pancakes?"

He just went to the can; they couldn't have taken him; for crying out loudsee thathe has only been gone for less than five minutes! Sanya, can you go check the bathroom and see if our friend is there." My voice was very agitated because Ivy is always right.

Sanya returned quickly with bad news, not only was there no Methos, but the I-Hop had a large hole in a wall in one of the stalls of the men's restroom. Hells Bells, maybe I would have to change I-Hops, they might not want me back here. Hopefully, the management will tie the hole in the wall in the men's restroom to the wizard with the Rooty Tooty Fresh 'N Fruity platter. 

"Ivy, where did they take my friend?" I asked in almost a pleading voice.

"Harry, I can't get involved in this, my status as Archive literally forces me to remain neutral," Ivy stated.

"Ivy, we all got involved when the Denarians took you, how can you not help now?"

"I cannot directly involve myself, but I can lend you Mr. Kincaid services after he takes me home if that is agreeable to him," Ivy said as she looked at Kincaid. The hellhound nodded yes. "So it's a deal Harry, but be careful, this man Methos is not just Immortal but very, very old and a master of deception too. His heart is conflicted and he is not sure of his own path. The only thing I know for certain about him is he will do almost anything to survive, and has lived that way for almost forever. His life line goes back to before there was an Archive. Please, Harry just be careful, this man has been every thing from a slave to a god, he unpredictable at best. I am ready to leave now, I will take my breakfast to go," Ivy said as she had the waitress put her pancakes in a container and left I-Hop.

Kincaid said he would be back soon and to wait at I-Hop for him. Methos was gone! The archive said the Denarians took him, Murphy and Sanya looked worried, and I was not a happy camper either. What was the hell all the crap Ivy was saying about Methos? She warned me about him, and what would we do about the hole in the men's room at I-Hop? Well, I voted for eating my breakfast while it was still hot and ignoring everything else, for at least the next 5 minutes.

"Methos left Amoracchius in Murphy's car; he has no way to fight the Denarians, I going out to make sure it still there," Murphy said as she rushed to the parking lot, and came back carrying both swords of the cross. She looked much relieved and said with a smile. "Yes, the swords were still in my car."

"We must find him, but how, Harry do you think will Kincaid able to help?" Sanya said as he looked at me with much concern. Sanya had only met Methos yesterday but I could see that Sanya still was holding out hope that Methos would become a Knight of the Cross. 

Sanya didn't know the old man like I did. Nope, this sword was just a loner. Methos was never going to be a Knight of the Cross, and certainly, never take up my friend Michaels sword Amoracchius.  
"Kincaid has helped me out before, I think he's our best option. Murphy, he was riding with you, do you have anything personal from Methos we could use for a tracking spell?" I asked her with a small smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No but well you could try looking in his car but that back at the church," Karrin suggested.

Sanya spoke up in his Russian accent, "Let me try his Blackberry, it might have GPS on it, and he keeps it in that oversized trench coat he is wearing. Harry, please step away from me so you wizard mumbo-jumbo powers will not affect my phone. I hate to be a pessimistic but I have been driving around with you all morning so it might not work"

Karrin spoke up "Sonya let me try my I-Phone in my car, Harry you haven't been near that one, I'll be right back," she said as Murphy ran out the door. In a few minutes she came back in and nodded yes, "I have him on my I-Phone, he is still moving. Harry, you wait for Kincaid, Sanya come with me and we will follow the signal"

"No Murphy just wait and follow the signal here. We might as well have another cup of coffee and wait for Kincaid to come until then there's not much we can do anyway. Besides I do not want all three Swords of the Cross in one place where the nickel-heads could get at them." I had seen the glances Methos and Karrin had exchanged and began to believe there was something unspoken between them. I could tell Karrin liked him and he liked her back; I just hoped he had discouraged any hope for a relationship between each other.

"Harry, I agree we don't want the Denarians getting any of the swords." Sanya spat out in his heavy Russian accent.

"Well if Denarians find the warlock first, Methos just might really die for good this time and give the warlock unbelievable powers. Harry, I do not like this plan." Karrin complained.

"Murphy please just keep tacking that GPS on and hope to hell we know where they are taking him and can get there in time. Karrin you've been talking to him a lot, do you think he would take a coin just to stay alive?" I asked.

Sanya replied, instead of Karrin, "No Harry, I am sure he wouldn't, Methos is ashamed of what he did when he was with the Denarian. I could feel it when we talked about it. Methos hates them and fought once to be free of them. Let me say from personal experience I would never go back to them and I do not think Methos will."

"He is not like me or you Sanya, Methos has lived for over 5,000 years and doesn't want to die. Ivy said Methos would do just about anything to survive; I am not sure what he will do. Methos has been telling from the day that he got Amoracchius that he didn't deserve the sword. Do you think it is because he really doesn't feel worthy of it, or was it was because he knew he might betray us."

"Harry, Methos would never betray us! I can't believe you could say that after all the times he has helped you," Karen was passionate in her response. Sanya backed her up and agreed with Murphy 100%.

"Hey guys, you didn't see Methos kill another Immortal in cold blood he chopped a man's head off without even a tinge of remorse." My thoughts jumbled around in my mind I didn't know what to believe, Murphy and Sanya were still sticking beside Methos. All my explaining didn't seem to change anyone one's mind. Well, I couldn't do much but eat my now cold breakfast and wait until Kincaid get here. Then we could try to figure out the puzzle who was the man called Methos and where the Order of the Blacken Denarians had taken him.

"Harry you said the other immortal Methos killed was a Nazi; he must have been a real bad ass. OH No! The GPS signal just died! The Denarians must have found his Blackberry and turned it off or destroyed it. They were definably heading towards the airport. Harry, what are we going to do?" Karrin started to panic.

"His car is at the church right? Well, he must have something personal in it that we can use for a tracing spell. Murphy please call Kincaid and tell him to meet us there." I suggested to the group. Sanya paid the bill and we left before any one stated yelling about the hole in the men's room wall. Once we were all at the church's parking lot, I was all ready to get Sanya to use his sword to cut the convertible roof, when Murphy got a coat hanger and broke into the car with ease.

"Hey, Murp where you learn that trick?" I asked her.

"It's an old car Harry, not rocket science. When you ever break into a car with a coat hanger? Oh yeah, I forgot, you would have broken into a car with magic. Now, what do you need for the tracking spell?" Karen was starting to sound annoyed.

"Try looking for a hair, or some other personal item works best, I see his medical bag, sunglasses, check the glove compartment for a comb. Stars and stones, there should be something personal here." I complained. Then I saw a pair of driving gloves, "these might work, I saw him wear them, hate to waste Italian leather, but the guy can afford it."

"No I know something better," Murphy said as she looked in the glove compartment. "Here is the Hilt to his old Ivanhoe sword; he said that he carried that sword around with him for hundreds of years."

"OK that will work, now I have to go back to my lab, how about I meet you all at McAnally's at noon. In the mean, while keep snooping around to see if you can come up with any leads. I'll bring Mouse back with me too." I told the group.

"Sounds like a plan Harry" Sanya agreed with me, Murphy didn't look so confident.

"Karrin, don't worry; they can't kill him unless they cut his head off and I don't think they want to do that. You have seen Methos heal before, remember the Troll, and when the Ghoul ripped him to hell, in a few minutes he was fine, so relax, he's immortal; the dude can't die." I reassured Karrin.

"But he can still feel the pain," she said sadly in her most uncop like way. With that, I left and tried not to think about what Murphy said. I had to get to my lab and perform the tracking spell. Sometimes Murphy could get under my skin, and she wasn't being herself about this situation. I had a job to do, so I pushed everything else out of my mind.

After arriving home, I was greeted by Molly with Mouse. She had kept him overnight at her house so Molly could take Mouse to the Vet for his annual shots. As soon as I walked in the door, I had a West Highland Dogosaurus jumping on me so glad to see me. After I greeted both of them, it was down to the lab and woke up Bob.

"Bob wake up I need some information on a race of men called Immortals, specifically a man named Methos, and no fooling around it's a life or death situation," I insisted.

"Well no howdy do or nice to see me it just work, work, work, with your Boss, you didn't even bring me a new romance novel?" Bob answered.

"I have to make a tracking spell, and I need some info so snap to it"

"Aye Cap'n," Bob said "Arrrr!"

"Stop it Bob or it no more movies for you," Bob was still acting imitating stuff he had seen in the pirate movie we had seen last year.

"Oh bother Boss, you are just no fun anymore! Ok, let me see. Then speaking Latin he said,"hominis nequeo personam gero ingressio decessus or for you Harry since I know you are behind on your studies - a man who was not able to take part in or enter into death. Merlin called him an (ee-more-tay-lis) and said they were a freak of nature."

"Not helpful Bob I know that I soul gazed the guy and I got me more information than that, you're slipping."

"Well I can't read your mind, Harry! Let's see, they are all foundlings, and can't have children of their own. Immortal all participate in what is called 'the game.' It's where they battle each other for the right to chop off the other's Immortals head... Oh, Gross!"

"I already know that Bob what else you got," I asked

"Ok Boss, the winner gets the losers quickening. The quickening is all the knowledge and power an immortal has. The game has rules, but most break them except one, no one can kill or harm anyone on Holy Ground. Oh here, a good piece of information, Harry. Once there were two immortals that broke this rule and fought on Holy ground. Harry, have you ever heard of Pompeii? It was a nasty volcanic explosion. The immortals still talk about it and use it as an example of what not to do." Bob excitedly explained.

"Holy Ground, that's a good piece of information thanks, Bob keep talking"

"Oh here is another interesting fact, Harry, there is an organization that keeps tabs on immortals called 'The Watcher'. They also have rules, to record and observe but never interfere. Unfortunately, the watcher has interfered and broken their own rules so many times it is ridiculous. There even have been several groups of watcher called hunters whose sole purpose was to killed immortals." Bob excitedly reported.

"Ok Bob, do you have anything specific information on an immortal named Methos?"

"Well according to the Watchers records, a graduate student who went by the name of Adam Pierson joined them in 1984. He disappeared from the watcher in 1996 or 97. While Adam Pierson was at the watchers, he was in charge of the Methos Chronicles. In 1997, Adam Pierson has been identified now as Methos and one of the original of the four horse men of the Apocalypse. The organization is currently looking for him. This is funny Boss; Adam Pierson or Methos was in charge of finding himself, so he made sure it never happened. They do not have a current location on Methos, but they believe he might have passed through the Chicago area because of beheading at Wrigley field last summer. A watcher identified the winner of the battle to possibly be Methos." Bob rattled on.

"I Already know that he was one of the originals of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. I know he is completely paranoid; it must because of these watcher people. Bob is there any relation to these immortals coming from a royal lineage?"

"Well, the immortals are often referred to in legends as the Princes of the Universe. As to Methos having a royal lineage he has no recorded first death information or cultural affiliation information by the watchers or any other source.

"Princes of the Universe! I sounded a bit stunned. Methos is no prince of the universe or prince of anything else."

"Oh Harry, here is something different. There is something about this game where in the end there can only be one immortal left alive. So the good immortals try to kill the evil immortals and vice versa. They are all waiting for the time called the gathering when there will only be a few immortal left and they will fight for the prize. What the prize is isn't completely clear, but if an evil one wins, it could send mankind into a thousand years of darkness. Methos tries not to participate in the game, keeping a low profile. Except occasionally he is drawn to a charismatic figure which he befriends and comes out of the shadows. Oh Boss, do you think he thinks you are a charismatic figure?"

"Maybe Bob I don't know, he did come out of the shadows after we met," I answered Bob, "What else you got Bob, about these Immortals?"

"On the whole, they are a very violent group of people, who live and die by the sword. They only stay alive by killing each other. The immortals do have a saying, they tell one another just before they cut off the head of another immortal and I quote. 'There can only be one'. I think it means there can be only one immortal left alive. They seem like they plan to keep killing off their entire race until there is only one immortal left. Now if that isn't the craziest group of people you ever heard of Boss. Anything else I can help you with?" Bob asked, "and maybe I can help find this guy Methos if you let me out on Mister tonight."

"No, I think this tracking spell will do it, thanks for the info, I will get you some new paperback romance books as soon as I finish this job, and I have to get to McAnally's by noon, thanks, Bob," I said as I left the lab and locked the door behind me.

After telling Molly for the tenth time she couldn't come, I got Mouse and went to meet the others, the tacking spell only would work until sunset so we needed to move fast. Kincaid was drinking when I got to McAnally's Pub, everyone else just looked worried. I supposed thoughts of Shiro filled all our thoughts and what The Denarians did to him. I tried to remind my little group that Methos was an immortal therefore he was a hard man to kill, but I don't think it helped much. I drove my beetle with Sanya, and Kincaid rode with Murphy following me. We all hoped my tracking spell would find Methos before the Warlock did. I hoped it wasn't too late to save our new friend's life.

The only problem with a tracking spell is it goes in a straight line without realizing there were buildings to drive around. Murphy was right; they were near the airport, but at a new location, we parked just far enough away so we could make a surprise attack. I didn't like Kincaid, and the feelings were somewhat mutual, but I had seen what he did on the island, and I was glad Ivy had lent us him for this fight. The Denarians were in an old warehouse and it looked like Tessa was in charge of this group. Nicodemus seemed was not in league with his wife. She was far from alone with at least 5 other Denarians with her.

End chapter 6

Next chapter 7  
Methos and the power of Amoracchius?


	7. Methos vs. the power of Amoracchius?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos is captured by Polonius Lartessa of the Order of the Blackened Denarius and offered to take back the coin of possessed with Lasciel a fallen angel. He tells the story of how he first fell under the Blackened Denarius spell and met Polonius Lartessa. To kill time she decided it would be fun to torture Methos while she looked for the Immortal Warlock so he can take Methos head.

Chapter 7

Methos vs. the power of Amoracchius?

 

Methos' narrative:

Polonius Lartessa who calls herself Tessa now and her lieutenants never left my side. I still remembered seeing her as the child when her father sold her to the Temple of Isis in Thessalonica to pay the bills from his failing business. Polonius Lartessa was the name I called her back then. She was only five years old the first time I saw her, she was so sweet and still innocent. I did my best to tried to buy her contract back from the Temple but I found there was nothing I could do to save her. So I moved on and tried to forget but she never forgot me, and what I tried to do for her. 

Lifetimes later, Polonius Lartessa (Tessa) had become possessed with Imariel a fallen angel and became a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. It was then she went looking for me. When she finally found me, I had a traveling companion with me, another Immortal named Kronos. Then she seduced both of us with the power of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Polonius Lartessa also took me as her lover. As for The Fallen for me, she picked Lasciel also known as the Seducer, the Web weaver, and the Temptress.

I do not know which of the Fallen Kronos held, I never asked. As for Lasciel, I only wore her symbol around my neck maybe the hundred years and then placed it in a lead box, and I carried it with me from camp to camp. Still, the shadow of the fallen angel Lasciel exists in my mind for almost one thousand years more. She continued to offer me power during that time and she took up residence in the unused portions of my brain. Tempting me to take up the amulet and becoming a full member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. 

Lasciel often tempts me with various abilities, which I refuse. Some of the time I bargained with her, saying that I needed her help to fool Kronos into believing I was one of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. She did manage to bribe me with my love of learning, typically in the form of giving me a photographic memory. In exchange, I continued to be death on a horse, raping, pillage, and murder until I found a way to push her out of my mind completely. Funny in the end I retained that gift of a photographic memory, ever since it has been my curse, for there are many things I wish I could forget. Polonius, Lartessa or Tessa as she is called never forgave me for jilting her as a lover; I guess she always cared for me in her own sick way.

Kronos never wanted to be anything but an Order of the Blackened Denarius, but had reached an agreement with his fallen angel where Kronos retained most of his own personality, he was back enough to make the fallen angel happy. Tessa knew Kronos had died in 1997 and I had the amulet of the fallen angel he had possessed, and she wanted it back. Tessa had Lasciel's coin and wanted her to join with me again. She did her best to get me to take the coin up again, but I was having nothing to do with The Order of the Blackened Denarius again. 

Tessa and I were old friends and lovers and she could tell after a short time that getting me to take up a coin was a fruitless action. She knew I was Immortal, and she also had the options of finding the Immortal wizard and offering him my head or until then she could have some fun with me. She hadn't found him yet, and she decided it would be much more fun to torture me instead. I was chained to a wall naked, but I wasn't about to give in.

Tessa chose to rip off pieces of my skin hoping this would cause unbearable pain and suffering to me. When mutilation wasn't getting the results she wanted, Polonius Lartessa tormented me by cutting me, and then sticking knives, nails, throwing stars, really anything sharp and metal in my skin. The pain was agonizing and she let my skin heal around the objects then pushed them in deeper or turned them. I became a living pincushion. I must have died many times but I would revive, still in anguish, misery, torment, and suffering.

"Methos you will break and give me the amulet that Kronos had," Tessa told me. "Even if you do not, I will give you to the wizard who is like you, an Immortal, and he will take your head. So you are not leaving here alive unless you take back Lasciel. Methos we are old friends, I do not want to see you die, perhaps you will change your mind if I give you some time to think about your situation. Remember the nights we spent together, we shared a lot you and I. You have survived over 5000 years, why died now? When it so easy to stay alive," Tessa taunted me.

"I spent over to one thousand years raping, murdering and destroying, at Lasciel's pleasure. I will never be controlled by a demon again. I have thousands of regrets I have to live with every day of my life because of that time. I was relativity young when I was seduced by that evil power; I wanted the gift of knowledge. I was young and all knew was death and killing. I did not trust mortals but I have changed, I refuse your offer; maybe it is better to die than to fall back into your world again." 

The idea of Dresden saving me was looking less and less likely; this might be the end, I didn't want to die because I believed in death there would be only nothingness, no heaven or hell to greet me only an never ending of continual nothingness. I surprised even myself that I would choose death over the coin. Dresden said Amoracchius was called the sword of love, I had little love for anyone but myself. Could the power of Amoracchius really be affecting me?

There was a time not long ago that I would do anything to survive, but since I picked up this blasted sword, I felt different. I knew I couldn't live with the idea of becoming that monster again but it was bigger than that, my core was changing. I cursed Dresden, it had to be the power of that bloody damn sword, why else would I choose death over the strength that coin could give me? I am Methos and I always survive. Right now I am dying just because I have possession of a magical sword? Worst of all it isn't even my sword; Amoracchius is only meant to be temporary until Joe brought me another. 

I didn’t want to die just because I had picked up Excalibur, or did I?

End chapter 7

Next 

Chapter 8 -Methos and the Archangel


End file.
